


Sorry, Baby

by bunnynovella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Killing Eve AU, SFS2020, Shameless Femslash, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnynovella/pseuds/bunnynovella
Summary: “Are you wearing it? The perfume I sent you?”
Relationships: Angela/Fiona Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sorry, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I watch Killing Eve I think of these two. This takes place in an alternate season 10 where Fiona decides not to leave.

The house was so quiet she could hear a pin drop. That might be normal with other households but Fiona Gallagher lived and breathed chaos. Normally at least one, if not all, her siblings were causing plenty of noise to distract her.

But today Lip had managed to finish most of the moving process into his new house with Tami so they were staying the night there for the first time while babysitting Franny, Ian and Mickey were out with some of Ian’s EMT coworkers, Debbie had a date with a girl that Fiona suspiciously thought might be another damn Milkovich (what was up with the pull to them? She now purposefully avoided the two oldest and the cousins in case she ends up with her own case of Milkovichitis), Carl was doing who knows what but he wasn’t here, and lastly Liam has a study group.

Oh Liam, he made ‘parenting’ worth it.

That being said, Fiona wasn’t used to it. She didn’t like it either. The lack of noise had her mind wandering on direction’s she didn’t particularly like. Directions like how easily this year she had once again nearly packed up and left. To discover herself, because she deserved it.

But she'd be lying if she said it wasn’t at least somewhat for Jimmy. Her initial plan was the maybe head in one of the places he’d mentioned in the letters that had arrived for her at Patsy’s over the years. Letters and sometimes gifts. Gifts like the perfume she knew she shouldn’t wear, that didn’t take her thoughts away from the lifestyle, yet she wore anyway.

Chaos, like she said, drawing her back in. She walked by the laundry machine and grabbed a discarded hoodie on top that she tossed over her head, leaving the hood up, hoping the heavy baggy material softened the feeling in her stomach.

So she resisted. Taken her bags back home and interrupted a goodbye party she planned to miss. Which turned into a ‘Welcome Home’ party as she hugged her siblings and cried about how she couldn’t leave the neighborhood. At least not now.

She slammed the microwave shut, telling herself she was content to just keep momming her siblings and working at the new old job as a server. The tips are great so she can’t complain, and it kept her mind off boys. Boys who send her vague letters about their time in other countries, doing god knows what sketchy jobs.

Slam! A noise sounded near the front door, causing Fiona to startle. She peaked around the edge of the kitchen opening, before fast walking to the other side of the room to grab the baseball bat. It came from near the front door of her home. Fiona crept along to the doorway, bat raised before she jumped around the corner to see… a fallen picture frame.

“Fuck, what did I expect?” she sighed a small laugh.

She walked back to the kitchen, laying the bat against a doorway before grabbing her food out of the microwave and walking to the table. Sitting down, she dug into her bowl of leftovers that Mickey had brought home after his shift at the mall. Normally they would toss the food but he’d gotten in the good side of a few ‘pimply faced fucking kids’ as he said and suddenly that meant cold lo mein galore.

She lifted the fork to take a bit when a pair of hands wrapped around her neck, startling her to the point she dropped her forkful of warm rubbery noodles before attempting to spin around. The act forced her hood to fall down before she shot up and broke free of the hold. She scrambled out of her chair, picking up a knife before swinging it wildly in front of her. The full force of another person knocked her against the wall as she stared into the familiar face that was Angela.

Jimmy’s Angela. _Jack’s_ Angela she corrected. Whatever name JimmySteve has decided to pretend to be that month. The Angela that graced her presents at Patsy’s despite looking completely out of place in her beautiful nice outfits was now looking just as out of place standing in her kitchen with a look of shock that didn’t fit her features.

Their eyes locked and Angela’s hands, which had managed to rip Fiona’s knife away before holding it up to her neck and didn’t move it away, dragged the stare down for another full minute. Her hands loosened the hold slightly as Angela leaned in to inhale at Fiona’s throat. “Are you wearing it? The perfume I sent you?”

A choked gasp left Fiona’s throat. She sent the perfume?

The shock must have been evident on Fiona’s face because Angela chuckled darkly. “Oh? Did you think Jack sent it this whole time?”

A turn of the doorknob indicated that someone had arrived home. The sound of two female voices, mostly Debbie’s, along with a slightly deeper but still unmistakable woman voice. Both giggled at a point, the faint sound of lips pressing to skin following.

Before she could react a hand blocked her mouth. The act was aggressive, stirring up something in Fiona’s gut.

Angela moved up from her throat, hovering above her ear. Her lips brushed the skin, just barely, before she whispered, “Did you think Jack was ever completely honest with you? Stealing cars may have been one of his many illegal pastimes but it was also one of his tamer ones.”

The accompanying smile said all the words that Fiona needed. She swallowed noticeably, an act that allowed Angela’s aggressive smile to change into a smirk before she lowered the night. “You be good and not make a scene and I’ll leave the lovebirds alone, okay?”

Fiona nodded as Angela’s hand pulled away from her mouth. The knife was tucked away so fast Fiona wasn’t even sure where. Either that or the shock from the whole ordeal.

Nobody ever said Fiona wasn’t one looking for a death wise, because immediately after her voice filled with attitude. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing in my house? Showing up after disappearing for years. I don’t even know-!”

Her voice began to rise to a shrill, causing Angela to cut her off. “I didn’t come here for you. Well, I did. In a way. Someone ordered a hit on a resident in this house. I got the hit. You just so happened to just be in the way.”

Her heart sped up. “On who?”

“A Patrick Gallagher?”

She hated how much relief flooded through her, but she wasn’t surprised that Patrick had enemies. They were family and she couldn’t even stand his asshole self personality. She collapsed, shoulders slacking, against the wall. Leaning her whole weight back in slouched defeat.

The girl she never expected to see again watched her, eyes narrowed but somehow also full of concern. Before Fiona could even react, Angela brought her arms up and wrapped them around Fiona. She leaned into her, lips ghosting Fiona’s forehead. Just barely, enough to question if the act was intentional or not.

And suddenly, she was gone. In the blink of an eye Angela had pulled away, walking away from Fiona. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep writing if you keep wearing that scent.”

She glanced behind her, winking as she walked away. Leaving Fiona crumbled against the wall. That is, until she sprang up, running into an empty living room. Empty except for a note on the back of the couch that read, ‘Sorry, baby. Next time I’ll stay longer.’

She felt as if she was entitled to be upset but the promise of a next time did something to her. Were these butterflies in her stomach? She squeezed the note to her chest, smiling as she smelled a scent perfume. One she never previously noticed was the same as the perfume she wore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Angela sensing her the messages was as surprising as I hoped haha.


End file.
